


Movie night

by Thedarkrose17



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Noctis Lucis Caelum, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 00:56:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedarkrose17/pseuds/Thedarkrose17
Summary: The gang find out Prompto's never seen a Disney film so they get to work on changing that





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

> So the server I was on was making headcanons about Disney and the bros and we got to talking about if Prom never saw one so this is what happened here 
> 
> Featuring a pining prince

They learn casually Prompto has never seen any of the animated films the others have either grown up watching or in Gladio's case watched with a younger sibling at some point. 

One because Prompto is an only child and two his parents are almost never home so most likely he probably couldn't afford to go see much films on his own let alone go buy them.

Noctis doesn't know how they got onto the topic but they started talking about their favourite Disney films and favourite princesses if they had one.

“Beauty and the Beast...I liked Belle. She was smart and liked reading and didn't just automatically marry a dude she hardly knew.” Gladio said with a shrug. 

“Wasn't she into furry monster princes?” Noctis added with a smirk making Gladio flip him off. 

“He's human just stuck like that cause of the curse.”

“She was rather intellectual.” Ignis added, Gladio making a noise of agreement.

“What was your favourite movie Specs?” Noctis asked 

“I think Atlantis was my favourite. I rather liked the concept. Shame it seems to be forgotten.” Ignis replied. “What about you Noct?”

“...Lion king?” he sounds uncertain. “Maybe? I remember watching it with my old man.” he looks a little somber moments later. “Guess it's kinda special to me cause of that.I mean I wasn't crazy on some of it just have happy memories of dad with it.”

He goes quiet for a moment before continuing. “I liked Ariel...I don't know why. When I was younger I guess I thought I had a crush on her. Yeah I was wrong there.” he muttered the last part and glanced over to Prompto. “What's yours?”

“What's my what?” Prompto replied looking lost.

“Favourite princess? Or Disney movie?” Noctis replied. 

“What's a Disney?”   
* * *  
“How can you not know what Disney is?” Noctis asked as the three headed to a store that wasn't too far from their hotel.

“You still haven't said what a Disney is.” Prompto replied. “You just said we was going to the store."

“It's a film company Prompto. They produce a lot of family films.” Ignis explained earning an “Oooh.” from Prompto.

“They've been making them for a while now.” Gladio added. “They're not 2D anymore.”

“Shame really.” Ignis sighed. 

“Prom you're on snack duty, Gladio go with him and get soda and Iggy come pick some movies with me.” Noctis said   
* * *   
They'd returned to the hotel with drinks, snacks and a little selection of films which Noctis placed out on the bed.

Little mermaid, Tangled, Beauty and beast , Tarzan and Ratatouille. 

Noctis blames Ignis for the last one because honestly he was looking for Atlantis but unsurprisingly they couldn't find it so Ignis settled on the cooking rat which he commented on by saying how unhygienic it was to have a rat in a kitchen.

Prompto studied each before he settled on little mermaid.  
* * *  
They'd changed into their pjs and got comfortable on the beds. Two bowls of popcorn each and a few drinks. Even if Noctis did hog the pop bottle.

“We're not pausing the film if you need to use the restroom.” Ignis said earning a shrug from Noctis. 

“I've watched this movie so much I have it memorized.” he replied.

Prompto grabbed some popcorn, looking amazed at the redheaded mermaid. He gasped and shoved some popcorn in his mouth.

“She's so pretty..Imagine if merpeople were real.” he muttered earning a snort from Noctis.

“Then I'd actually hook one of the goddess’ daughters or something. Last thing I want.” the prince muttered.   
* * *  
Things had been going well. Prompto had enjoyed one particular song about wanting to be part of your world. 

He'd tried to join it but it was difficult when he didn't know the words but Noctis found it endearing.

It had been sweet until Prince Eric showed up on screen. Then it had gone downhill for Noctis there.

The blonde had stared and gone quiet. At first they all assumed he was just really into the film but Noctis wished that was the case.

He glanced over when Ariel saved the prince to look at Prompto’s expression to see a dark blush dusting across his cheeks. Noctis is sure he heard the other man gasp.

“Oh shit he’s hot.” the blonde said, squeaking when he heard a snort from Gladio. He hadn’t meant to say that outloud.

He glanced over and noticed Ignis offering him a little smile and Gladio looking amused.   
“Kid’s got a type.” Gladio muttered with a smirk.

Prompto blushed a little more and glanced at Noctis to find him sulking.

“Noct? You ok?”

The blonde watched as the prince gulp down some of the pop from bottle he was hogging. He grimaced a little after doing it,swallowing before speaking up.

He rested a fist again his mouth,taking a breath for a moment before getting up. 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” the prince announced sounding a little grumpy.

“Good for you.” Gladio replied getting flipped off by Noctis as he headed off to the bathroom.

“Did I say something wrong?” Prompto asked looking unsure.

“Not at all. He’s just in a mood.” Ignis replied.   
“He’s jealous.” Gladio muttered to Ignis earning a nod. “He's been sulking since the kid was staring at the prince.”

Prompto didn’t hear him, deciding to return to film. He took a gulp of the pop Noctis had been hogging only to earn a sigh from Ignis.

“You have glasses of soda yet you both choose the bottle.” 

“It tastes….Better.” he tried to mind his manners as he spoke but he couldn’t help the burp that surfaced. He grimaced and apologised immediately, screwing the cap back onto the bottle.

Ignis choses to pretend he never heard a thing as he watches the film. For that the blonde is very grateful honestly.

“Heard worse from him.” Gladio adds, gesturing to the bathroom door. He's sure he can hear Noctis mumbling something in there.

The prince returns with a resting bitch face and slots himself on the bed with Prompto which makes the blonde look a little embarrassed. Did he do something wrong?  
* * *  
“Oh em gee! Prince Eric is awesome...Like did you see him take out that fucking sea witch?!” he might sound a tad over excited when he speaks but he can't help it. He thinks the prince is cute and honestly kind of a badass.

“I wish she would have killed him.” Noctis huffs, folding his arms.

Prompto is tempted to ask what bit Noctis’ ass but Gladio interrupts.

“Next movie?” he asks earning a nod from Prompto. “Which one?”

“Um Tangled?” Prompto sounds unsure as he says it and makes it sound like a question instead of an answer.

Ignis slots the dvd in and Noctis can't help but notice the way Gladio leans against Ignis the moment he returns to the bed.  
* * *  
Prompto falls for both the Rapunzel and Flynn and Noctis sulks throughout the entire film. He blushes slightly when Prompto, Ignis or Gladio notices.

He pretends to be asleep by the halfway mark but the sulk gives it away that he is in fact not asleep. He doesn't know fully why he's even jealous.

They're not real people and Prompto likes Cindy right? He has zero chance with him. Reminding himself that honestly makes him feel horrible. He looks positively miserable at one point during the film thanks to that reminder but Prompto mistakes it as he's sad about a particular scene with Rapunzel and Flynn.

“Aw Noct~” Prompto mutters, dragging him into a hug. “It's ok.” he says weakly like he's trying to hold himself together. 

“He doesn't die right?” Prompto turns to Gladio to ask that earning a smirk and a mutter of “Spoilers.” as his answer.

Noctis might let himself enjoy the embrace he's getting even though honestly he's sure he's fighting a losing battle with his feelings. Why did he have to fall for his best friend? Fall for someone who only probably sees him as such.

He curls himself smaller against the blonde and feels Prompto hug him tighter, rub his back and say something he wasn't paying attention to. He looks sad honestly.

“-Oct’s...Crying.” he hears Prompto say to the others, sounding upset himself. 

He's surprised cause honestly he hadn't realised he was until Prompto pointed it out. The blonde probably thinks it's due to the film. It's not. He'll deny he cries over films. He just managed to make himself miserable thinking about his feelings.

Prompto decides to lie back with him, rubbing his back as he does. 

“See? He's ok. It's ok.” the blonde mutters which makes Noctis blush a little.

“I don't cry at movies.” Noctis huffs.

“You cried at Bambi.” Gladio states.

“I was five!” the prince hisses almost freezing when Prompto plants a kiss on his head. 

“Hey it's ok if you cry...I mean jeez I almost did.” he admits. 

Noctis sighs and settles against Prompto and everything's fine again until Prompto mutters something.

“Astrals, he's hot.” he mutters about the fictional man on screen and Noctis will deny at that point he growled.

“He's not even that hot!” he growls making Prompto jump and Gladio laugh. Ignis even turns to look at him with a knowing smirk.

Prompto goes to apologise but Noctis speaks up again.

“Besides you're hotter so…” it takes him a moment to realise what he's said before he turns red and freezes.

“....What?” Prompto might squeeze him a little as processes that. Did he hear that right?

“Cat’s out of the bag. Finally.” Gladio mutters, Ignis makes a sound of agreement.

Noctis looks like he wants to disappear and Prompto has turned a shade of red as he processes all this.

“You…You think I'm hot?” Prompto stutters, looking like he's struggling to believe this. “Do...Do you like me? Or am I reading into this?”

Noctis is scarlet at this point. He nods before speaking up.

“Y-Yeah...I do...I like you.” he mutters, wincing a little as Prompto gives him a squeeze. His legs clamp against Noctis, locking him against his body.

Noctis presses his hands against Prompto's chest.

“P-Prom...You're crushing me!” he grunts feeling something drip on him. He glances up, noticing the blonde is crying. “Prom? You ok?”

The blonde sniffs and nods, looking a little embarrassed as he notices all eyes are on him. His three friends looking at him and Noctis looking concerned.

“Are you sure you're quite alright Prompto?” Ignis asks and Prompto blushes a little, embarrassed. 

“Y-Yeah I'm ok...Sorry.” 

Noctis looks unsure so Prompto decides to cuddle him, he laughs weakly and makes himself comfortable.

“I'm happy, I promise.” Prompto mutters, looking at Noctis with a soft smile. “I like you a lot.”

He hears Gladio sigh and speak up.

“About time. It's been painful watching you two pine for five years.”

“...Wait what? Was it obvious?” Noctis asks looking confused. Prompto looks equally as confused.

“You two clearly having huge crushes on each other? Yeah it was. Hard not to miss right Iggy?” Gladio asks the man against his side.

Ignis nods and smiles a little. “Quite frustrating. You both seemed completely oblivious about it."

“Plus you'd gush about blondie to me.” Gladio adds.

“I didn't “gush” to no one.” Noctis replies looking a little embarrassed but he smiles when Prompto gives him a little cuddle and a soft warm smile.  
* * *  
They attempt to watch Beauty and beast but Prompto and Noctis aren't really focusing on it. Instead they quietly talk to each other until Gladio tells them to pipe down to which they resort to texting each other.

Prompto:   
‘I can't believe you was jealous of fictional men lol’

Noct:  
‘Was not’

Prompto:  
‘lol was too~’

Noct:  
‘...Shut up. I can easily make you move”

Prompto:  
‘T-T Noo I'm warm and comfy’  
‘I love you~ <3’  
‘You're blushing~ Granted I am too so I dunno wtf made me point that out’  
‘ Also I swear that's supposed to be a little heart and not a weird dick.’  
‘I heard you snort. Omg that was cute wtf. Who gave you the right?’

Noct:  
‘I love you too’  
‘And your weird dick emoji. It's totally a dick emoji, No matter what you say and here I thought you was all nervous’

Prompto:  
‘It's a heart! Gods I came out to have a good time and I feel so attacked right now’  
‘Noctis! What do you take me for?! I'm a pure innocent bean’

Noct:  
‘Ew beans’  
‘You? Innocent? Ha as if. You just snorted even you know it's bullshit’

Prompto:  
‘Fine fine. We should probably stop, Gladio's glaring at us. We shoulda put these on silent huh?’

Noct:  
‘Mines on vibrate’

Prompto:  
‘( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)’

Noct:   
‘Ew not like that. Innocent my ass’

Prompto:  
‘Lol just messing with you’  
‘Ok seriously we should watch this movie. I have no idea what's happening but that dude is a like a monster or furry or something’  
‘Love you~’

Noct:  
“He's a prince I think? He got cursed cause he wouldn't like open a door or something’  
‘Love you too.’

Prompto snuggles up to him and Noctis sighs. Who knew Disney films could get him a boyfriend?


End file.
